


Secret Vampire Meetings

by stellacanta



Series: Voltron Vampire Club [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Technically, Pidge was the one that had gathered them together when she had posted a thread on that random forum. Shiro, though, had quickly stepped into the role of their leader when they had finally met up in real life. Shiro was also the one who decided that, since they apparently lived so close to each other, they’d meet up at the university library in the plants section every Wednesday and Saturday. This was just one of their usual Saturday meetings.





	Secret Vampire Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlymerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/gifts).



Hunk was the last of them to arrive to the meeting. He was panting heavily and carrying a heavy shoulder bag filled with food. “Heh, sorry about that guys. You know those cravings I get? Oh man-“

“Yes, we know about those cravings you get,” Keith interrupted with an exasperated sigh. “We all get them. You’re not the only one here with cravings.”

Hunk blinked at the interruption and gave a contrite little chuckle. “Yeah oops,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head. “That is true isn’t it? But never mind that! So those cravings we all got? I brought food.” Without further explanation he set the heavy bag onto the table they were gathered around. “Dig in guys, I’m sure you’re starving, I know I am.”

Pidge was the first one to grab into the bag and pull out what looked like cheese puffs stuffed with steak and mystery vegetables. She popped it into her mouth and made a noise of appreciation. “Mmm, guys, this is really good.”

“But it doesn’t satisfy the craving does it,” Shiro guessed with a sigh as Lance removed his eye mask and thoughtfully picked a few of the cheese puff things that Hunk had made.

“No, but they’re really good anyway.” She grabbed a handful of the cheese puff things and another handful of what looked to be strangely colored potato chips and began to feast on them.

Lance sniffed at his cheese puff thing before he put it delicately in his mouth. He gave a few thoughtful chews before he perked up and grabbed some more. “Hunk, you are a culinary genius.”

“Heh, thanks Lance. I was hoping that it’d help with the cravings but-“

“-nothing satisfies the cravings okay!” Everyone jumped as Keith slammed his hands on the table they were gathered around. No one had seen him approach. “You keep making these same, stupid snacks and-“

“-Keith,” Shiro said, placing one hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Calm down. We’re in the library. We don’t want to get kicked out because you caused a scene. They’ve let us hide out here so far, even with Hunk bringing in all that food-” Hunk gave an embarrassed little chuckle. “-but they might not if we cause too much of a disturbance to other patrons. Then, we’d have to find another place to meet and no one really knows of any other place that everyone would know of.”

Keith deflated a bit. He turned to apologize to Shiro, a tired look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I know we don’t want to get kicked it out, it’s just.” He closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. “I don’t want to waste away from some mysterious, rare skin disease, or digestive disease or-“ He cut himself off and looked up at Shiro with a slightly hopeless gaze. “-did you know that apparently these symptoms match that of _cancer_ patients?” His voice was slightly hysterical as he spoke. “I don’t want to die of cancer, Shiro? I’m too young to die of cancer.” He was pulled into a hug by Shiro who immediately began to comfort him. Everyone else looked away, unable to look at them for too long.

“Well, everything leads to cancer,” Pidge muttered as Hunk pulled up a seat beside her and Lance muttered angry words down at a nasty looking sunburn that had began to develop on the back of his hand and forearm. (Parts that weren’t covered by his shirt, Pidge couldn’t help but notice.) “Now let’s go look through the symptoms, again. Easily sunburned, cravings for something, suddenly becoming nocturnal- why does everyone think these are signs of vampirism? Jeez, stick with the facts people, we’re talking real life here not someone’s trashy romance novel. Ugh, _more_ vampire results? I’ve had it with people, I swear … “


End file.
